1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a baby walker.
2. Description of Related Art
A baby or an infant begins to stand up and learn to walk when he/she grows to about 10˜12 months. During that time, a parent usually buys a baby walker for the baby or infant to practice walking. Traditional baby walkers come with wheels located at the bottom of the walker for the baby to ride in its seat padding and to move freely with the wheels of the walker accompanying the moving force of the baby's own two legs.
There are different types of baby walkers, some of which have annular or ring-type bases. It is difficult to store the baby walkers because the diameter of the ring-type base and the three dimensional structure of the baby walker are fairly large. Thus, the parents must provide a significant room for storing the traditional baby walker. Some baby walkers, currently available in the market, are foldable so as to facilitate carrying and enable storage in areas of restricted space. However, the baby walkers often include complex release mechanisms which must be manipulated to move the walkers into a folded position. In many cases, for reasons of safety, the release mechanisms are intentionally made difficult to operate to prevent the accidental or improper collapse of the baby walker by a child seated therein.